Z University
by DreamerFangirl
Summary: Z University a school which only people with special abilitys go to. Now the Ruff's, Punk's and Rock's have a task to show the new students around... Some of them are old improved rivals... Some are love rivals... And some are friendship rivals... The Puff's were supposed to be dead... Why are they alive? Simple read to find out.
1. New Students

The Rowdyruff Boys.

Name: Brick Jojo. Main color: Red. Age: 16. Hair: Spiked down fiery orange hair that reaches his shoulder with a red backward cap on. Eyes: Garnet red eyes. Powers: Fire powers.

Name: Blaine Jojo. Main color: Silver. Age: 16. Hair: He has unruly silver hair with some of them spiked up. Eyes: Silver colored eyes. Powers: Mental powers.

Name: Butch Jojo. Main color: Dark green. Age: 16. Hair: Spiked up jet black hair. Eyes: Dark forest green eyes. Powers: Wind powers.

Name: Blitz Jojo. Main color: Dark purple. Age: 16. Hair: Spiked down dark chocolate brown hair with a very dark purple nearly black bandana on his head. Eyes: Dark violet eyes. Powers: Electricity powers.

Name: Boomer Jojo. Main color: Dark blue. Age: 16. Hair: Dirty blonde unruly hair. Eyes: Dark ocean blue eyes. Powers: Water but can control a little bit of sound powers.

The Powerpunk Girls.

Name: Berserk Plutonium. Main color: Red. Age: 16. Hair: Sunset orange colored hair in a high ponytail that reaches between her waist and thighs with the red ribbons somehow tying her hair but it reaches her thighs when let down. Eyes: Wine red colored eyes. Powers: Fire powers.

Name: Brenda Plutonium. Main color: Grey. Age: 16. Hair: Iron colored hair that are let down reaching her lower leg. Eyes: Grey colored eyes. Powers: Mental powers.

Name: Brute Plutonium. Main color: Dark green. Age: 16. Hair: Onyx black hair in a pixie hairstyle with green dyed tips. Eyes: Moss green colored eyes. Powers: Shadow (Darkness) powers.

Name: Blare Plutonium. Main color: Dark purple. Age: 16. Hair: Dark brunette hair in a messy high ponytail that reaches her mid-back but it reaches her waist when let down. Eyes: Purple mulberry eyes. Powers: Electricity powers.

Name: Brat Plutonium. Main color: Dark blue. Age: 16. Hair: Sandy blonde hair that is kept in two twintails that reached her lower arm but her waist when let down. Eyes: Navy blue eyes. Powers: Water powers.

The Rowdyrock Boys.

Name: Blaze Jomo. Main color: Red. Age: 16. Hair: Sunset orange hair hair that reaches a little beyond his mid back with a red cap backwards with his bangs nearly covering one eye. Eyes: Blood colored eyes. Powers: Fire powers.

Name: Bash Jomo. Main color: Light grey. Age: 16. Hair: White hair that is kept straigt down. Eyes: Innocent white eyes. Powers: Mental powers.

Name: Blade Jomo. Main color: Dark green. Age: 16. Hair: Reaven black ruffled hair which he doesn't comb. Eyes: Dark olive green eyes. Powers: Wind powers. Name: Blake Jomo.

Main color: Dark purple. Age: 16. Hair: Unruly short brunette hair with a purple bandana which is a little longer than Blitz's. Eyes: Dark iris colored eyes. Powers: Electricity powers.

Name: Blaster Jomo. Main color: Dark blue. Age: 16. Hair: A little combed blonde hair. Eyes: Azure blue eyes. Powers: Sound powers.

The Powerpu-

Now on with the real story!

P.S: The school that they are at is a school about people with powers.

P.S (again): I'm sorry if there are mistakes this is my first story.

 **Author's POV**

"WHAT!?" Brute yelled at the top of her lungs at what a student told her scaring other students too not just the poor victim who needed to talk to her, her sisters, the ruff's and rock's "T-The principal w-wanted f-f-for yo-you to show the new st-students around the s-school." The student replied scared as she glared at them "Brute calm down, anyways did the principal say who it was?" Berserk ordered Brute and turned to the student.

"N-No but he said that there were at least fifteen new students and 5 college students a-and so he said that the PowerPunk girls and Rowdyruff Boys will show the fiften students around the high school while the Rowdyrock Boys will show the older students the collage floor." They ansewerd her question less scared but tried not to stutter since everyone knows Berserk hates stuttering.

"Ah the life of being the best three teams of the whole school and collage floors." Brat dramatically said as Brenda rolled her grey eyes "So when should we show them around the school?" Boomer asked the student "Well he said now if possible." They replied.

"Okay you may go." Brick dismissed the student who sighed reliefed and went away "Really why must he put us to show around some weakling?" Butch complains as Blitz shrugged his shoulders "Who knows Butch they may be a little powerful." Blaze said to Butch who rose a brow "Okay are we gonna start going or what?" Blake asked as everyone sighed but nodded.

•After the adventure of going ti the principals office•

"Blaine, Brenda, Bash what's wrong?" Blaster asked the -silver team- since they suddenly stopped and were kind of sweating "N-nothing." Bash quietly replied as Berserk opened the principal's door and went in with her sisters, the ruffs and rocks behind her when the principal said that they could come in.

"Ah they're here." The ruff's, punk's and rock's saw fifteen 16 old looking people, 5 boys and 10 girls with five 18 looking boys. "These are the new students, please intreduce yourself." The principal said as the older boys started first "My name is Cole Walker." Said the boy in the middle of the five with coal black hair and multicolored eyes, his right eye was ink black while his left eye was a sun yellow color "The name's Ethan Walker." Said the guy on Cole's right with blank white hair and berry red eyes "'Sup I'm Matt Walker." Said the boy on Cole's left who had iron silver hair and cheery red eyes "Yo bro's the names Ryan Walker!" The pale white-purple haired boy with a backwards cap and black sunglasses on that didn't let them see his eyes said.

"Um... Principal the sunglasses." Blake looked at the principal who seemed to be sweating "Oh my bro don't worry 'bout 'dat I have a REASON for this don't I principal?" The principal nodded looking a bit uneasy "Hi I'm Kevin Walker." Said the guy on Ethen's right with an innocent smile, he had hair that were white like snow and blueberry colored eyes "They're all brothers and they all stay together on the special doorm so Rowdyrock's it's your job to show them around the school and to their doorm." The Rowdyrock's nodded as the Walker brothers walked towards them.

"Thanks for helping us." Kevin flashed a smile at the while Ryan smirked "Yeah bruh thanks I hope we have a rad time together!" Cole just smiled a little, while Matt seemed to have only a smirk on his face Ethan didn't seem happy at all he looked like he was having a hard time to not glare at the but as he looked at the white haired person he calmed down.

"All right then let's continue." The principal looked at the five left boys and ten girls "My name is Ash Hunter." Said the guy in the middle of the other guys, he had fiery orange hair with red tips at the end, a backwards red and black cap and crimson red eyes "... Adrien Hunter." Said the white haired guy on Ash's right who had white hair with silver tips and smokey silver eyes with an emotionless expression on his face "The name's Alex Hunter." On Ash's left was a guy with pitch black hair that are spiked up, his hair has dark green tips and he had dark lime green eyes "Alan Hunter nice to meet you." The dark brown haired guy with dark purple tips and mysterious purple eyes next to Alex smirked while saying that "I'm Aiden Hunter hope we get along." The blonde with dark blue hair tips and electric blue eyes smiled at them.

"I'm Ruby... Don't want to tell the last name." The girl with bubblegum pink hair that reached her waist and scarlet red eyes said with a bored expression "Rose, no last name." The girl on Ruby's right with daisy white hair that reached her legs and silver eyes said with an emotionless expression "The name's Remi, last name don't need to know." The lime green haired girl who's hair reached her upper arm with dark basil green eyes and standing on Ruby's left said crossing her arms "Name Rini, you don't need to know my last name." Next to Remi was a purple lavander colored haired girl who's hair was in a high ponytail that reached her waist and dark orchid purple colored eyes said in a rude tone "My name is Risa... don't want to reveal my last name." Standing on Rose's right was a girl with crystal sky blue hair in twintails that reached her lower arm and with lapis blue eyes.

"Alright then..." The ruff's and punk's thought 'Such weirdos.' Without notecing thinking that then when turning their heads at the last five students their eyes grew wide, the punk's with jealousy while the ruff's started having pink cheeks.


	2. Old Friends

•With the rock's and Walker brothers•

 **Author's POV**

"Wow bro this college floor is huge!" Ryan said looking around the college floor "Not bad." Was all that Cole said together with Matt while Ethan stayed quite but looked around "Hey Ryan can I ask you one question if you don't mind?" Ryan turned to look at Blake, he smirked and nodded "Ask away bro!" Ethan then had a completly emotionless expression with somehow dull eyes knowing what the question would be "Why do you wear those sunglasses inside and why was the reason the principal didn't stop you?"

Suddenly all the Walker brothers quieted down at the question while Ryan had kind of a poker face on. The rock's were feeling tense since the atmosphere suddenly turned really awkward and tense "Well broski you see..." Ryan said and continues with Kevin and for the first time Ethan spoke "It's none of your god damn business." Ryan's voice switched tone at the end making the rock's shiver that Bash nearly had watery eyes, Ethan glared like death at them while Kevin had a crazy look on his now dull blue eyes as for Cole and Matt they had some emotionless faces with dull eyes except Matt was glaring at them.

"Ok then now that THAT is out of the way... Where are our dorms bro I need to put all my rad stuffs in there." Ryan switched to his lively voice again while Kevin's eyes went back to normal "I agree with you Ryan for the first time actually." Ethan said as the ruff's stopped at a door "You share the living room and kitchen but since this is a special dorm each one of you has their own bedroom and bathroom." Blaze explained snapping out of his shocked stage which his brothers were still in.

"Cool I couldn't stand being in the same room and share a bathroom with these four in my entire life." Matt said while Ryan put his arm around him "Aww come on dude you know you love us." Kevin agreed with what Ryan said while Cole and Ethan were already inside their doorms looking around "If you weren't my brothers I would've totally-" Matt was interrupted by Cole pushed him and Ryan inside "Alright thank you very much rock's right we appreciate your help, bye!" The door then closed leaving Blaze to snap his brothers out of the shock which the Walker brothers put them in especially Ryan, Kevin and Ethan.

•Back to the ruff's and punk's•

Before them stood five seated beautiful girls, the first one was on the middle of the five who seemed the leader, she had beautiful bright orange hair let down that seemed to reach her knees with a bright red bow behind her head, she has pink eyes which looked like spinal gems and very pale skin. The girl on her right had soft looking white hair which reached a little above her ankles, she had white moonstone like eyes and very pale skin nearly frost white. The girl on the red heads left had messily cute midnight black hair which reached her elbows with green jade colored eyes and she too had pale skin. The girl on the black heads left had light chocolate brown hair in a half ponytail which reached her lower arm while the let down reached her waist, she had purple eyes like a kunzite gem and also very pale skin and the last girl which stood next to the white haired girl had blonde hair in half pigtails that reached her shoulders while the rest reached her wrists, she had aquamarine blue eyes and very pale skin.

"So are you going to intreduce yourself?" The five girls nodded and what they said shocked the punk's and ruff's "I'm the leader of the group my name is Blossom Utonium." The orange haired girl smiled introducing herself "I'm... Um Bell Utonium nice to meet you." Bell said quietly while playing a little with her fingers "...Buttercup Utonium..." Buttercup said and had a bored expression on her face "The name's Bunny Utonium." Bunny said with an eye closed smile "Hi I'm Bubbles Utonium, pleasure meeting you." Bubbles flashed a gentle smile as the ruff's noticed the five guys had red cheeks while the five girls were smiling happily.

"Good names, now ruff's, punk's show them around the school." After getting out of the principals office the punk's started the questioned "Are you really the Powerpuff Girls?" Berserk asked with an envious look towards Blossom, she just titlted her head a little with a little smile "Of course we are Berserk why do you ask?" Berserk glared at her then suddenly felt uneasy by the two glares sent at her from the two people behind Blossom... It was Ruby and Ash.

"What happend to your glasses and those stupid hairstyles." Brute smirked at Buttercup who rose a brow "It's called puberty Brute learn it." Buttercup said in a mocking tone toward Brute who could've charged, or start fighting her or at least glared at her... If it wasn't for a death glare which Remi and Alex sent because those glares wished they could burn a hole on her skull.

"Then... Why are you alive?" Berserk straight asked making an awkward silence visit them, Blossom then just did a thinly smile at her "Well you see it's..." Bunny started then her tone shifted "None of your god damn business." She, Bell and Bubbles said with a scary glare as Rini, Alan, Rose, Adrien, Risa and Aiden smirked looking at the shocked faces.

"Now lets go to because if I'm right class is about to start." Blossom passed Brick and suddenly like time went slowly she turned her eyes at him and he did the same... After what seemed like a minute for those two time went back to normal and she passed him with Ash following her but when Brick made eye contact with him he saw that his crimson red eyes looked dull red but he didn't miss the scary glare Ash sent.


	3. Team Information

**Author's POV**

•With the Ruff's and Punk's•

The tension on the air was thick, except that the puff's didn't seem that bothered by their supposed killers or the glares which the punk's send them but after a while they stopped since all the puff's did was ignored them except Bubbles who smiled at them while Bunny just smirked a little "And this is your doorms. Since you're new your classes will start from tomorrow." The ruff's said and the PPGZ surprisingly thanked them and flashed a look at the five girls and boys behind them like Do-NOT-try-anything. After that they entered their rooms (It's like the Walker's brothers doorm)

"So where are our dorms." Ruby rudely asked the moment Blossom closed the door "It's a little farther than this one relaxe." Berserk scoffed at her "Relaxe? Relaxe!? How can I relaxe when the one who tried to kill MY best friend is right in front of!?" The punk's and ruff's felt guilt build up on them at what Ruby said but they tried to hid it.

"Ruby, shut up and let's go I don't want to stand here another second." Ash said to Ruby who then glared at him.

It was an even more awkward way towards their dorm since the ruff's and punk's were getting annoyed at how those ten ignored them but started glaring at each other.

The five girls got in their doorms but not before giving the hunter brothers glares each of them their own, Ruby gave Ash one glare, Rose gave Adrien one, Remi gave Alex one, Rini gave Alan one and Risa gave Aiden one before slamming the door shut.

"Well we're gonna take it from here you go to class." Butch said to the punks clearly making them mad since they know the ruff's just want to spend less time on class and probably want to skip it all day since they understand everything.

After getting convinced the punks decided to go to class while the boys started going to their doorm "So how do you know the puff's?" Boomer blurted out making him brothers have him a why-did-you-say-that look which made him sweat a little "Well we've meet them when they became 8 and they met Celestial Galaxy when they became 10 you can say those girls JUST appeared." Aiden explained and while they had some memory recalled when they were 10, Blaine being the first one to snap out of the memory recall asked.

"Celestial Galaxy?" He asked snapping his brothers also "Oh that's the team name for Ruby, Rose, Remi, Rini and Risa while the Walker brothers have their team name as Regal Rouge." Adrien explained as Aiden started talking after him.

"On Regal Rouge the leader is Cole, Ethan is second in command, while Matt may not really talk much but he's very brutal, Ryan talks like that and may seem not very serious but do NOT try to take his glasses off and no he has eyes and can see very well but just don't take them off as for Kevin he's very gentel but when he snaps he can hurt people without pity, as for Celestial Galaxy Ruby's the leader, Rose is kind of like Ruby's right hand and second in command since she can see your powers energy, Remi is the most brutal one out of them, Rini is like a trickster so don't underestimate her and Risa is kind of like a shield. Fun fact: Ruby uses fire, Rose uses psychic powers, Remi uses darkness, Rini uses electricity and Risa uses water they also have-" Before continuing Alex slammed a hand on his mouth "Hey 'lil bro how about you don't talk and stay quite now."

Alan said with a smirked that somehow scared Aidem a little "Mhkay." He replied with Alex still having his hand over his mouth "So are we there yet 'cause I can't stand up all day and I am SURE you don't want to show us around all day and need to go to your classes..." Alan complained but mumbled something at the last part "Don't worry about it we'll skip classes and what was the last part?" Blitz asked but Alan shrugged his shoulders with a raised brow and a clueless expression.

"Alright there we go and since you five are brothers you must be a team too right?" Brick asked as Alan and Aiden rushed to their doorm with Alex following and Adrien waiting at the door looking at Ash who stood before the ruff's "Yeah we are, our team name is Vengful Preditors." His eyes looked a dull red before putting an emotionless expression on as he turned around and closed the door behind him.

"Hey Blaine are you okay?" Brick asked Blaine who seemed very uneasy when around the Hunter brothers or Vengful Preditors "They giva somehow a very unsettling aura around them." He said as they started walking to their doorm "I don't know about you but that Alex and Ash guys give me the creeps." Blitz said.

"Me too Alan doesn't seem like the guy who's scary but I don't get it why Aiden seemed a little scared of him like that and as for Adrien... He seems like Blaine honestly." Blaine punched Boomers arm making him let out a little yelp.

"Don't compare me to him and why did you start a conversation like that, Alan doesn't seem scary you should've seen glare at you when you even mention the puff's..." Mentioning the puff's the ruff's suddenly had pink cheeks "... They've changed haven't they?" Asked Butch as his brothers nodded.

"But how come they know these Vengful Preditors, Celestial Galaxy and Regal Rouge teams who seemed to be giving off a powerful aura?" Blitz looked at Blaine who sighed "Look those Vengeful Preditors, Celestial Galaxy and I think Regal Rouge were stronger than us and we could loose on a fight with the even if we were with the punk's and rock's but the puff's were... Off... One moment they had a huge power aura then it went to one who's weaker than our's but then again it went stronger." He explained sweating a little.

"... Are you telling me they know how to control their power level?" Blaine nodded at Brick's question "Well we better be careful but they've changed so much I didn't even relieze it was them." Blitz's cheeks went red as he imagened an image of Bunny then and now "Blitz I think they may have amnisa because did you see! I swear if it were the old Buttercup she wouldn't killed us in the spor together with Bunny but they ignored the punk's while that Bubbles smiled, SMILED at them, in the past she wouldn't even dare to breath around them." Butch explained, his brothers nodded as they went outside skipping another day of school.

'Do those three teams have to do with any of that?' Brick thought flying up as he looked at the window of the Vengful Preditors doorm but then turning his eyes infront of him he met another pair.


End file.
